Ringshot
Michael Dawes, aka Ringshot, is one of the main antagonists of the Highsky comics universe, serving as the main antagonist of the comic books Phoenix Force: Dawn of Chaos and Phoenix Force: Ringshot's Ultimate Revenge. He is also the secondary antagonist of the book Phoenix Force: The Last Hope. He is Jay Scummer/Phoenix Lord's archenemy, alongside his enforcer Scorpius. History Background As a child, Michael Dawes lost his parents due to Erebus's attacks on Earth. He was sent to a boarding school but he slowly developed a relationship with the demon Choskuer, who promised to bring back his parents. With the help of the demon, Michael escaped boarding school, killing the students and teachers by blowing up the entire school. Cops came to arrest him but they were all killed by a massive ring of fire which Michael created. He adopted the name of Ringshot as he became a supervillainous terrorist and mercenary. Phoenix Force: Dawn of Chaos Ringshot later in life plotted with Choskuer and his enforcer Doctor Malcolm to hunt down The Phoenix Lord. He worked with Jay in MoberTech, led by John Mober (Ringshot's uncle). When Jay tells John about his being The Phoenix Lord, Ringshot realizes the truth about his friend. He then spreads a ring of fire inside John's manor, and kills John and his wife, Rachel. He finds the security key for the company's control panel, and takes control of the company by changing the panel's settings. He later went to hell to meet Choskuer and told him about Jay being The Phoenix Lord. Choskuer offered Ringshot to employ an enforcer who also wants to hunt Jay down, Scorpius. Ringshot later fires Jay, thus telling him that he can no longer be his friend. Ringshot orders his executives to create an atomic bomb with his powers inside it, which will cause a ring of fire to surround planet Earth and burn it to it's core. He later kills Doctor Malcolm and requests the key to hell's control from Choskuer. Choskuer disagrees, but then Lucifer comes and destroys him, as he sees in Ringshot potential. Ringshot then gains control on hell, and Ringshot reveals that he is also a rival and enemy for Erebus, who once controlled hell and was above him. Ringshot later goes with Scorpius and an army of demons to hunt down Erebus. Erebus however kills all the demons, and convinces Ringshot that they should be hunting rather their common enemy than each other. Later, the machine is ready, but the FBI agent Lucas Wilson sees the machine, escapes the facility of MoberTech, and reports about the weapon to Jay, just before being killed by Scorpius. After Scorpius is sent to The Moldon Prison, Ringshot reveals his true colors to Jay, and shoots him, thus injuring him and releasing Scorpius. The bomb was then ready to launch within the next half hour. The Phoenix Lord and his girlfriend/partner Amy Killigan/The Phoenix Girl invaded the facility and killed all of Ringshot's executives. As Ringshot and Scorpius come, Jay calls Ringshot by his name, Michael, and asks him to come back to being his true self; a good friend and person. Ringshot however refuses to do so, as he states that Michael is dead and gone since he was a child. As Amy battles Scorpius, Jay rushes towards the bomb, to detach it, just to be delayed by Ringshot, who has a rough battle with him, but is knocked out. Jay did manage to detach the weapon, but Ringshot and Scorpius teleported back to hell, where they tortured Lucifer for Erebus. After Lucifer died, Erebus took control of the underworld, making Ringshot his partner. Phoenix Force: Ringshot's Ultimate Revenge He later was seen on a massive, city sized spaceship with Erebus and Scorpius onboard together with him. They plotted to use the spaceship and launch a dark beam of laser on Earth, in order to destroy it. However, Jay and the supervillain Kang Kingruss (who was Ringshot's hostage) managed to bomb the ship. Ringshot however used an escape pod with Scorpius and Erebus on it. Inside the pod, he told Erebus and Scorpius that his next step will be to revive Commander Krawl, one of Lucifer's former henchmen who betrayed Lucifer a long time ago for money, but failed and got killed by Lucifer himself. He revived Commander Krawl, and made a deal with the ruthless commander of hell implying that if Krawl will kill The Phoenix Lord and The Phoenix Woman and destroy The Phoenix Universe as well as Earth, he will get paid with 1 million souls and 30 million gold. Krawl agreed, and went with his army of demons to hunt down Jay and Kang. After a rough battle between Kang and Jay, due to Kang wanting to revenge him for foiling his plans on taking over the universe and killing off his empire and army, Ringshot and Scorpius ambush Kang and take him to hell, where they attempt to throw him into the river of fire. However, before they manage to do so, Jay and Amy arrive and rescue Kang, thus battling against Ringshot, Scorpius and Erebus. Before Jay and Amy escape with Kang from hell, Scorpius is ordered by Ringshot to follow and kill them. Scorpius however is defeated when Amy shoots a beam of fire on the ceiling of hell and a massive fiery and burning stalactite falls on Scorpius's head, thus killing him. Ringshot later betrays Erebus by stealing the key and forcing Erebus with the key's powers into a crystal ball, as he does not forgive him yet for killing his parents. Ringshot later summons the demon army, led by Krawl, on Earth. they start rampaging New York, but Jay kills them off and forces Ringshot to retreat. Phoenix Lord: The Last Hope Ringshot later forms a group of supervillains called The Black Dawn, composed by Plutus and Rufus, Ang Ziety, Ares Nick and Commander Krawl. He later convinced also Kang Kingruss to join, as he told him that they both have a common enemy, which disturbs them from ruling the world entirely. Each one was tasked to do a different job; Krawl and Ares Nick were tasked to hunt Jay and Amy down, Ang Ziety was tasked to hypnotize the people of New York, and lore them into a building which Plutus and Rufus would blow up, and Kang went with Ringshot himself to kill The Phoenix Force and destroy The Phoenix Empire and it's army and senate. Krawl and Ares have found and battled Amy and Jay, only to be killed during the battle. Then, Lucas Wilson shoots down Plutus and Rufus, only to be killed by Ang Ziety's spell, as it causes Lucas to turn into stone. Jay, Amy and Phoenix General Krom manage to defeat and kill Ang, also forcing him to tell about Ringshot's locations and plans. He reveals that since Kang left the city, he is still bent on taking over the universe. Ringshot then kills off The Phoenix Soldiers and also manages to kill Phoenix King Jerevan during a rough battle. Ringshot however gets confronted by Jay, Amy and Krom, who intend to kill him once and for all. However, Erebus returns in teleportation, and reveals that General Hellbrown was revived by one of Ang Ziety's spells before Ang joined The Black Dawn. Erebus killed Ringshot, as he was ready to release The Hellborn Army and take over the entire universe. Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Envious Category:Tyrants Category:Opressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masterminds Category:Jingoist Category:Totalitarians Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Nihilists Category:Mongers Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Supervillains Category:Greedy Category:Egoist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:The Heavy